Just Friends?
by RandomHyuuga
Summary: It started out with an argument between Kotetsu and Izumo and ended up as a really great friendship between Kotetsu and Hinata. But if they're only friends, then why is Kotetsu jealous of Kiba? another crack pairing!


"Crap! I'm late!" Kotetsu says as he runs towards the village gate. He forgot to set his alarm clock the night before and was now an hour and a half late for his job. When he finally arrives, Izumo doesn't look too happy.

"Kotetsu, where were you? I had to cover for you when Tsunade-sama came by!"

"Ts-Tsunade-sama was here?" Kotetsu says in a panicked voice. Izumo nods his head and Kotetsu sinks into his chair, overcome by defeat. "What did you tell her?" he asks.

"Well, I had no idea if you were coming to work or not, so I told her you were sick."

Kotetsu stands up. "Wait, I was perfectly fine yesterday. How could I come to work later if I was sick for less than a day?"

"Um…I don't think you understood me. I said 'sick', and by that I meant, you know, from the other end," Izumo says nervously.

Kotetsu stares confusedly at Izumo for a few seconds, until the gears in his brain finally started turning. "You told her I was constipated!" Kotetsu shouts furiously at his friend. "Why would you do that?"

"At least she won't talk to you about it. It's too gross a subject for a woman." Izumo explains. "Also, it could have been diarrhea," he adds.

"Whatever, Izumo, I don't care anymore," Kotetsu says as he sits down, praying that Izumo did not give anyone else that excuse for his lateness.

"Alright team!! Are you ready for today's mission?"

Izumo and Kotetsu turn to look at the group about to start their new assignment. There was nothing normal about them.

With his dark green, skin-tight jumpsuit and his bowl-cut hairstyle, the leader was impossible to forget. His teammates were no better. The first one looked like a younger copy of the leader. The second one was a tall boy with long brown hair grown past his butt. The third one was a girl with her hair put up in two buns on the top of her head to make her look like Mickey Mouse.

"Ossu! I am ready for this mission, Gai-sensei!" screams the copy.

"Calm down, Lee. We will start the mission as soon as Neji and Tenten catch up with us," Gai-sensei says.

"Wow, in those two sentences I just learned all of those people's names," Kotetsu says amazed.

"Neji-nii-san!"

Neji looks up and sees Hinata and the rest of her team returning from an overnight mission. "Welcome back, Hinata-sama," Neji says as Hinata runs up and gives him a hug.

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san! I think I did a really good job! We had to stop a band of thieves from stealing a treasure chest," she says happily.

"Well, I guess as long as you are safe, then your mission was a success," Neji says.

"Yay!" Hinata says.

"What are we, dirt?" Kiba asks disgusted. Shino does not say anything and just walks away.

"Neji, hurry up or we'll be late for our mission!!" Gai-sensei yells.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama, I have to go on this mission or Tenten will kill me," Neji says.

"It's alright. See you later, Neji-nii-san," Hinata says as she watches her cousin and his team leave the village.

"Hey, Hinata, you should get home. None of us got any sleep, remember? Besides, I don't want to go out walking with Akamaru and find you out cold on the ground. It would freak me out," Kiba says.

"Alright, Kiba-kun," Hinata says. Kiba goes home; Hinata notices that Kurenai and Shino have already gone home, too. She is about to leave when she hears an argument.

"No, Izumo, I'm right!"

"Kotetsu, you are so wrong it makes me want to puke."

"Um, excuse me? What are you two fighting about?" Hinata asks.

"Well, Izumo here thinks that there were a total of eleven Akatsuki members. I _know_ that there are only eight," Kotetsu says proudly.

"W-well, I thought there were eleven, b-but-"

"WHAT!? No way am I wrong!" Kotetsu says in shock.

"You know the deal, Kotetsu. Give me the money," Izumo says with a huge grin on his face.

"Fine…," Kotetsu says, about to hand Izumo fifty bucks.

"I-I could be wrong! I don't want to cost any of you fifty dollars!" she says nervously.

"Well, I guess it's not official then," Kotetsu says as he puts his money back into his pocket.

"Hey!" Izumo says.

"Sorry Izumo, maybe you could ask somebody else later," Kotetsu jokes.

"Maybe we can ask _Tsunade-sama_ later," Izumo says right back. Kotetsu stops moving and turns a very pale shade of blue, imagining a very disgusted Tsunade having to hold a conversation with Mr. Constipated. "Uh… Kotetsu?" Izumo asks nervously. He starts panicking when his friend turns yellow and then bright orange. "Kotetsu!! What the hell!?!?" Izumo says as his guarding buddy falls to the ground. Hinata gasps. 'Crap! I have to get Kotetsu to the hospital really soon, but if I leave my post, Tsunade-sama will wring my neck and then throw me in acid.' He looks at Hinata. "Hey, you!" Hinata looks up. "Can you take Kotetsu to the hospital for me?" Hinata stares at him in surprise, but agrees, nonetheless. Izumo picks up Kotetsu and throws him over to the other side of the counter where he hits the ground with a plop. Hinata looks at Kotetsu with a 'oh my god, is he alright?' look on her face. "He's fine right now! Just get him to the hospital or he won't be later!" Hinata struggles to get his arm over her shoulder and begins trudging slowly towards the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So… heavy! Can't… go on!!' Hinata thinks as she drags Kotetsu to the hospital. She glances around her and sees the villagers continue on with their lives as if she wasn't even there. 'I guess nobody will be helping me anytime soon.' She looks up and sees the hospital looming over all of the houses and buildings. It's only about four blocks away from where she was standing, but it looks like a mile to Hinata.

When she finally arrives outside the hospital, nobody comes out to help her, so she has to continue to drag Kotetsu all the way to the front desk. "Um… e-excuse me?" Hinata says to try and get attention from the lady behind the counter. She glances up and pops her bubble gum. Hinata cringes at the habit she'd seen so many times from Ino and Sakura.

"Do you need something?" the lady asks Hinata with a bitchy look on her face. Hinata is a little confused about this girl. Of course she needed something. She wouldn't even consider coming to a hospital if she didn't have to. What was with this girl's attitude? It was as if everything bad in her life was caused by Hinata! "Hey! I asked you a question?" the mean lady with the bubble gum says.

Hinata snaps out of her mind rant and says, "Y-yes! Um… this man is unconscious so I decided to take him to the hospital."

"_Wow_… you find a guy that doesn't look like he's healthy, so you take him to the hospital. There's a shocker… You probably think that you're just filled with _great_ ideas today, huh? Let me guess, it started out when you woke up this morning and said something like, 'I'm gonna have toast!'" the lady says sarcastically. Hinata is starting to feel a little offended. "You can't think crap like that, you're not pretty enough. It isn't even like he's going to thank you when he wakes up. He looks like the kind of guy who would fall in love with a girl who saves his life, if she was good-looking; but since you're a monster, I guess he's just going to ignore you." Hinata looks everywhere in the room and avoids the lady's eyes. She felt like crying. She was saying really uncalled for things. "If I was in your place and it were me who found him, I'd have left him. He doesn't look like he deserves to be saved."

Hinata jumps onto the desk and punches the lady in the face. She falls back in her chair and lands on the floor in a heap, wiping blood from her mouth. "That wasn't nice!" Hinata says in a loud voice while she messes with her zipper with an angry look on her face. "Kotetsu-kun didn't do anything bad to you or do anything that would make you hate him! He seems like a very nice man and you seem like a very mean lady!" Hinata yells at her.

A doctor and two nurses rush out into the lobby and see the bloodied up secretary. They rush towards her to take her to a room, but Hinata steps in front of them. "She'll live, for now. Kotetsu-kun was here first, so please take care of him," she says calmly. The doctor shrugs and they take Kotetsu to a room. Hinata sighs in relief. The lady gives her a death stare.


End file.
